The Host
by leftbrokenhearted
Summary: Jared's true love... gone... consumed by this maggot. He struggles with his feelings of love and hatred towards this body and this creature, knowing that Melanie is not inside it. Or... is she?


_Melanie, my Melanie… This; this is too much… for… for Jamie… Jamie… I don't think I can kill her… I mean It, Melanie isn't in there anymore. It's just that malevolent emotionless thing … _Fury rocked through his body. He ached to kill her; but just the knowledge of letting someone hurt Melanie's body… he shook with rage towards this worm; that needed to be dealt with accordingly. And Jeb… Jeb let it live. Damn him. What would this do to Jamie? Consume him into a pit of poignant debris… so he could crumble and waste away on the floor; like Jared longed to do with all the determined fibers in his body.

"Jared," the ferocity in him was hard to control; as was the devoted love that he wanted to show to this body. He was torn.

Melanie's magnificent voice… in that creature's mind repeating it for all to hear. All he could do was stare, with twisted pain that he knew it could see. Maybe it was feeding off this? Making a show? _It needs to die. It needs to die. _He repeated to himself.

The pitiful look on her gorgeous face was stunning him. He was tortured by her facade; lifeless in a means. Melanie was dead. _NO! _He shouted, he felt tears building in his eyes; but he replaced it with rage. He couldn't do anything. He was frozen in the front of this life that wasn't a life. It was a terrible parody of a life; not even worthy of him to dub the title 'life' to this creature. This life-sucking appalling excessively more painful creature ever second that it was in his presence.

But he couldn't kill it. He couldn't. It was Melanie. Melanie was it. He shuddered.

Was it … reaching for him? One side of him wanted to reach for her; hold her close. Never let go and repeat her name over and over until he ground that word so thoroughly into himself that he forgot all about the cruel reality of this overly animated existence.

The other was shrieking at him. _Kill it! Hit it! Hurt it! It killed Melanie! Do it! Do it now, quickly! Before Jeb can protect it any further. Go you idiotic guise!!!!_ He felt anesthetized. He couldn't… could he?

He didn't take his eyes off Melanie's face, he didn't think he could; but he knew that no one would try to stop him. He could hastily kill her before anyone had time to blink. _It… kill IT you dummy. _He reminded himself; Melanie… was dead. It was in there. In there in her body, taking it over; that callous being… He would protect her body from Doc, that's the least he could do. Doc would hurt Melanie's persona. No. He wouldn't allow that.

It was still reaching for him. Why? Why was it mocking him so methodically? What did it have against him? _Humanity… I'm human… it's some worm from an extraterrestrial planet killing off my species. _He let air out. _In, out, in, in, out, breathe… _

He couldn't take it any longer. It was too ridiculing his Melanie… a pseudo. A stupid inexplicable simulated counterfeit… deriding… him; he wouldn't let this continue. He had to step in and make this thing cease in whatever ritual it was trying to perform.

What could he do? Hurt it? Hurt… Melanie? Not Melanie, she would want him to. She would want him to kill the thing that killed her. He tried not to cry. The person he loved, was being taken over and thrown about… sordidly so by the maggot.

He couldn't control himself any longer. His thin handed swaddled over her face hitting in with such intensity; he could swear he didn't use that much force. He wanted her to stop…_it… IT _he reminded himself again. He wanted IT to stop this perversion of his beautiful baby's body…

It fell to the floor with several clustered thumps.

No one seemed surprised; which made Jared want to yell out of irritated resentment. How could they be so calm… no. How could they look at his Melanie… or what used to be… with such hatred? Was he looking at her in such the same way? Why? Why did he feel such hatred towards it? _It killed her. It killed Melanie. _He whispered in his mind. So incoherent that barely he himself understood what he was trying to relay.

All he could do was position himself with a face full of hatred; and wait in the middle of these enraged fugitives for one of them to have it with waiting and kill it. Wait for someone to kill his only reason for living.


End file.
